


Oreo Stacks

by muffinsmusicianvolleyball



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, M/M, Memories, Oreos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsmusicianvolleyball/pseuds/muffinsmusicianvolleyball
Summary: Shirabu Kenjirou studied medicine for six years to be able to treat sick people. But when he's the one who falls ill, nobody does the job of taking care of him.So when he receives a phone call on a gloomy day while resting his fever away, he started to wonder. Who would care to call him when he's not worth wasting time?--Reminiscing his past relationship with Goshiki Tsutomu, he dreams of coming back home to him again.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Oreo Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing and posting here. I just wanted to express my love for these two amazing characters. I'm still new to this and I know I've got a lot of things to learn. Anyways, thank you so much for coming here. :>

Shirabu Kenjirou studied medicine for six years to be able to treat sick people. But when he's the one who falls ill, nobody does the job of taking care of him.

So when he receives a phone call on a gloomy day while resting his fever away, he started to wonder. Who would care to call him when he's not worth wasting time?

He wanted to ignore the ringing of his phone. He's sick anyway. He can use that as an excuse. And after a few more seconds, the ringing stopped.

Thinking that the person won't call again, Kenjirou tried his best to get back to sleep. But his phone started ringing again so he thought of answering it. Maybe it's something important that the person even tried calling him twice.

The number was not registered in his phone book so he was a bit hesitant. "Hello?" He answered. 

"Shirabu-san."

That was all the person had to say for Kenjirou to recognize his voice. It has been a very long time since he heard his voice, and the way he said his name reverberates in Kenjirou's head. He felt his heart beat pacing up. Although there was a slight change in his voice, Kenjirou knew that the one who called him was the one he loved so much, the person he used to consider as his home before.

He's now brought back to the memories he had with 16-year old Goshiki Tsutomu, whom he shared his love and world with.

He remembers how it all started. It happened on one rainy afternoon, after Shiratorizawa faced an unanticipated defeat against Karasuno.

Kenjirou stood in the rain barefoot and drenched. His train of thoughts was solely about everything that happened. He was confused, and was in search of what went wrong.

Who should he blame for this loss? Whose fault is it that a powerhouse like they were failed to grasp the title of being the champions today? Everyone gave their all, and he knows all of the players were strong. So now he started to doubt himself. Maybe it was his fault that they lost. Maybe he wasn't the brilliant yet reserved setter he thought he was. Maybe if Semi played as the main setter instead of him, there could have been a change in the outcome of today's match. Maybe he doesn't belong here.

'Maybe'

He had a lot of things going on inside his mind that he did not notice the presence of another person.

"Shirabu-san?" The person called, making him flinch.

He turned to look at the person and was surprised to see a loud and annoying kouhai who had a ridiculous bowl cut. He carried a large umbrella with him and has already changed into his tracksuit. The sight of soaked Shirabu, who's still in the jersey he wore throughout the game earlier made bowl cut boy worried.

"What are you doing out here?" Goshiki asks him with so much concern in his tone.

"Taking a free shower." Shirabu just gave him a disinterested look.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay any longer out here. Let's head back to the dorms."

The copper head remained silent, as if he didn't hear anything Tsutomu told him.

He's once again thinking about the match and their loss. He just wants to be alone right now. He needed time and space to unwind and move on. But it seems like his kouhai won't be leaving anytime soon if he doesn't come with him.

The younger extended his arm to share the umbrella with Kenjirou.

The normally loud kouhai was unusually quiet right now. He did not drag Kenjirou, but stood in the rain with him.

Everyone is hurt. Kenjirou knows that. And Tsutomu's company was something he unusually found comforting.

"Did I do just fine today?" Kenjirou asks Tsutomu.

The younger animatedly put his free hand in his chin and raised a brow.

"Hm.. I think you were the best." Tsutomu says so honestly that made Kenjirou fix his gaze onto his kouhai's eyes.

"But we lost."

"Yeah. But we were still great. We'll just have to face them again next year. And the next time we do, we'll defeat them together, yeah?" Tsutomu stated with so much conviction that made Kenjirou's worries disappear. He now looks forward to what the future holds for him. It's so reassuring to have someone he can depend on, and will uplift him on times like this.

"Yeah. Let's do that." A small smile formed on Kenjirou's lips.

\--

That evening, Tsutomu didn't expect Kenjirou to come to his dorm room.

The older boy stood by the doorway, fidgeting with the string of his hoodie and holding a plastic bag in one hand.

"Bought some ice cream. I just thought maybe you wanted some." Kenjirou says shyly.

The little act of kindness made Tsutomu contemplate about the one year of his stay in Shiratorizawa. And never in that span of time did Kenjirou show any act of 'affection' towards anyone including himself.

Tsutomu beamed. He never knew this side of Kenjirou as the setter always and only displayed an exasperated facade.

"Thank you so much!" 

Kenjirou noticed the sparkle in Tsutomu's eyes and the wide smile spread across his face.

"Are you busy right now?" Kenjirou asks, now anxious that he might've bothered Tsutomu with whatever he was doing.

The younger shook his head. "I was about to watch a movie. Wanna go watch with me?" A faint blush of red painted Tsutomu's face after stating his invitation.

"Sure." And Kenjirou's response made Tsutomu's face lit up like a thousand stars. He wasn't sure, but he thinks the Kenjirou he's now talking to is a different person from the one who always yells at him during practice.

They then sat on the floor to watch the movie on Tsutomu's laptop. Kenjirou took out the two ice cream tubs from the plastic bag and handed the cookies n' cream flavour to Tsutomu.

"How did you know this one's my favourite?"

"Just a wild guess."

Tsutomu's mouth fell agape because of amazement. "Shirabu-san, maybe you're inheriting Tendou-san's guessing powers."

Kenjirou just chuckled at the statement.

"Wait a sec." The younger stood up to grab something from his food keeper. When he returned to his place, Kenjirou noticed that what he got was a pack of oreo cookies.

"What are you going to do with that?" Curiosity can be read at Kenjirou's expression.

"Eat it, of course."

"You're gonna eat cookies n' cream flavoured ice cream with oreos? That's sickeningly so sweet." Kenjirou cringed at the idea.

"Geh. That's why you're so salty, Shirabu-san. You despise sweets." Tsutomu murmured but Kenjirou still heard him and he just rolled his eyes at the remark.

Tsutomu opened the package of cookies and stacked them carefully, not to make his tower of oreos fall.

A soft laugh was heard from the older boy. He finds the childishness of Tsutomu so funny (and cute).

"What are you laughing at?"

"Is that some kind of ritual?" Another soft laugh.

"This makes it even more fun to eat. Plus, the highest stack record I had was 17 oreos." Tsutomu said proudly, as if it's one of his best achievements in life.

Tsutomu concentrated on stacking his 18th oreo. If he puts it and the tower doesn't fall, he'll beat his record.

He placed it carefully, and the tower did not fall. He was so happy of his achievement causing him to smile widely. Another oreo was placed and the tower still stood steadily. Kenjirou, even if he doesn't admit it, was also already enjoying what Tsutomu was doing. The younger placed another and another and another, and the tower still stood high.

But on the 22nd oreo, the tower fell. Tsutomu frowned in defeat. "At least I broke the record."

They now started to watch the movie and dig in their ice creams. Tsutomu did eat his ice cream along with the oreos. Although Kenjirou still didn't like the idea, he grabbed one cookie to give it a try. And he didn't expect it'd be his favourite too.

Tsutomu stayed awake throughout the entirety of the movie. He slept on the bus on their way back to Shiratorizawa so he's got some stored energy.

But Kenjirou doesn't sleep on the bus. And so, in the middle of the movie, he fell asleep, the empty ice cream tub still in his hands.

Tsutomu noticed the falling and rising of Kenjirou's head so he put the other's head on his shoulder. He let Kenjirou rest there throughout the movie.

Once the movie was over, Tsutomu tapped Kenjirou's hand to wake him up.

"Shirabu-san, wanna sleep on my bed instead? Your back might hurt if you sleep like this."

Kenjirou stiffed out a yawn. And when he realizes he's been leaning onto Tsutomu, his brain just short-circuits.

"I'm sorry. How long was I out?"

"Maybe half of the movie or so? It's okay."

"I think I'll go back to my room now. It's also pretty late. Thank you so much for the time." Kenjirou says, still embarrassed at the predicament he was in just a few minutes ago.

But before Kenjirou could leave, Tsutomu gave him a big, bright smile. "Thank you so much for spending time with me, Shirabu-san." He says, hoping that this won't be the last time.

Kenjirou smiled back. "Good night, Goshiki."

\--

Kenjirou no longer yells at Tsutomu during practice nor does he insult the younger anymore. And more than that, he learnt to give Tsutomu praises when he really did play well.

Just like what he did with the team's former ace and captain, Kenjirou also wanted to bring the ball to Tsutomu as much as he can. He's known Tsutomu's abilities, and that Tsutomu is a very dependable player. He's surely living up to the title of ace, Kenjirou thinks.

Kenjirou became the captain of the volleyball club in his third year in high school. Managing his time for his studies and captaincy was like keeping his balance while walking on thin rope. It was stressful and tiring. And everytime he feels like falling, Tsutomu was always there to catch him.

They've grown close to each other that they do things together like walking to and from school and having study sessions. Movie nights also went on, still with ice creams and oreo stacks. They would sometimes practice on their own, both giving their all to match each other. Kenjirou loved it all, and he couldn't ask for anything else.

As days passed, Kenjirou realizes his developing feelings for Tsutomu. He was so scared of rejection, and he doesn't want to lose their friendship either. He doesn't want to fall anymore for the other boy so he started avoiding him. He hates himself for being such a coward. He hates that this is his way of dealing with his feelings.

Friday night came and Tsutomu was excitedly waiting for Kenjirou. It's movie night, and he already bought ice cream and oreos. It has been a long and tiring week for them so Tsutomu really looked forward to their bonding time.

Kenjirou usually comes to his room at around 8 pm. But it's already 10 past 8 and Kenjirou hasn't come over yet. The ice cream gradually melted. He tried calling Kenjirou's phone several times, but nobody picked up.

He decided to wait a little more longer. He started stacking the oreos so when Kenjirou comes over, they'll just have to watch the movie and finish the ice cream and the cookies. Tsutomu still had high hopes that Kenjirou would show up. But the ice cream has completely melted, yet Kenjirou never came.

Time flew very fast, it's almost 11:30. Tsutomu felt his heavy heart. He couldn't contain the sadness he's feeling, but he tried so much to be understanding.

'Maybe he forgot.' Tsutomu thinks. Disheartened, he flicked the tower of oreos and it collapsed to the ground.

He left the mess on the floor and went to bed. Cookies and ice cream left untouched.

\--

The next day, Tsutomu tried to talk to Kenjirou at practice. He never brought up the topic of what happened last night. Instead, he just told the setter that they'll do their best again.

The older just replied with a very brief "alright" and went to his place. They had a practice match, and the both of them were on the same side of the court, to which their team was facing college students.

Tsutomu played really well, precisely spiking the ball over the net to the opponent's side of the court every chance he gets. He didn't want to think about how Kenjirou stopped giving him praises everytime he earns their team a point. But the setter doesn't even look at him, always avoiding the younger's gaze.

Even when they won the match, Kenjirou just headed quietly to the changing room, isolating himself from the ruckus of the loud and cheerful players.

This did not sit well with Tsutomu. He knows something wrong is going on but he's not aware of the reason. It pains him to see that his senpai is avoiding him and he's thought of reasons why Kenjirou is acting this way. He couldn't figure it out and it frustrated him so much.

So one time at lunch, Tsutomu saw Kenjirou eating alone at a corner of the school cafeteria. He approached the other boy and sat in front of him, placing his tray of meal on the table. He noticed that Kenjirou's plate was still half full so he decided to eat with him.

Kenjirou urged to stand from his chair. "I'm sorry. I forgot that I need to write the notes for my maths. I gotta go."

It was a lie. Tsutomu was aware of it. Kenjirou is once again making excuses to avoid him. He grabbed Kenjirou's hand. "Shirabu-san, can we please talk?"

"Not now please. I'm in a hurry."

"Please? Just a minute?" Tsutomu begged. He wanted to resolve this. He wanted to know what's going on.

But Kenjirou ignored him and continued walking away. Tsutomu followed him outside. He reached for the copper-head's hand and pulled it to face him. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Kenjirou noticed the tears forming on his kouhai's eyes. And the sight of it hurt him. He felt so guilty. He wasn't only breaking his own heart but Tsutomu's as well.

"Please talk to me." The tears he's been holding finally streamed down his face. He held Kenjirou's hand tighter. "I'm sorry." His voice cracked.

Kenjirou wanted Tsutomu to take back his apology. He didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't his fault that he's been acting this way. It wasn't Tsutomu's fault that he couldn't handle his feelings properly. Nobody else should take the blame but himself. It was all his own fault.

"Kenjirou."

The mention of his given name made his heart skip a beat. He has to do something. He needs to say something. He swallowed the lump in his throat and hardly shut his eyes close.

"I like you." Kenjirou finally said. "And I wanted to avoid you because I didn't want to confess my feelings to you because I'm so scared. I was hoping that I'd be able to eventually move on, and this is my way of making that happen." He let out a sharp sigh. 

He then felt Tsutomu rubbing circles on his hand. It was soothing and it helped him relax a bit.

"You didn't have to be scared. 'Cause I like you too." Now Kenjirou was shocked to hear something that felt so surreal. "No, I love you. I love you so much, Shirabu Kenjirou." Tsutomu corrected.

Kenjirou wiped Tsutomu's tears with his free hand and looked at his beautiful dark brown eyes. "I love you too." He says back.

Both of them felt relieved and were very happy to learn that their love isn't one-sided. Tsutomu pulled Kenjirou closer to him and tucked some of his bangs on his ear. And after that, he placed a soft kiss on Kenjirou's forehead, making the other blush so hard.

The older wasn't satisfied. He hasn't gotten enough. So he reached for Tsutomu's lips and gave him his first kiss, which made the other boy giggle.

Everything went back to normal. But this time, it's just a little more special because they both know they love each other so much, and they enjoyed each and everything the both of them shared with each other, without the fear of being rejected.

\--

As another tournament was just around the corner, the volleyball club is currently undergoing through rigorous training and practice matches. Their spartan of a coach did not go easy on them, yelling at the members every now and then, and giving them harsh penalties.

The captain knows that it's only during this period. After the tournament, all will be fine again. So he just needs to be patient until then. Tsutomu always helped him stay positive which was really helpful with enduring all the harsh practice and training.

Kenjirou was confident that they'll make it to nationals this time. Everybody worked so hard to be prepared for the upcoming tournament. But he knows more than anyone that Tsutomu worked the hardest, and poured every ounce of his effort and strength to improve his skills in volleyball. He would even scold the younger boy on some occassions for overworking himself.

The tournament came and Tsutomu felt so excited. It was evident in his expression and his actions as he gets really jumpy when feeling so thrilled.

"Don't you feel nervous?" Kenjirou asks.

"Why would I be? Our team has the smartest setter in the prefecture, of course we'll be hitting accurate spikes and we'll win this."

The ace touched Kenjirou's heart once again. He had never felt so happy, knowing that Tsutomu's confidence also relies on Kenjirou's capabilities. His trust on him motivated him to give everything it takes for the victory they're longing for.

But they didn't make it this time as well. It was Kenjirou's last year in high school, and he really wanted to make it to nationals. He wanted to fulfill this dream. He wanted to prove something. He wanted everyone to know that his partner is a very talented and hardworking player, and he deserves to make it to nationals.

This defeat was so painful. He even thinks this one hurts even more than last year's loss. And what broke him even more was seeing Tsutomu silently crying at a corner alone. He approached him and gave him a tight hug. "It's okay. You'll defeat them next time." Kenjirou says with a smile.

'You'll defeat them next time.' It was supposed to be a motivation, but it hurt Tsutomu in every way possible. That's not what he wanted. He wanted Kenjirou to be with him when he fulfills that dream. But sadly, he has to face the reality that there won't be a next time with Kenjirou. It's all over once he graduates.

"Don't worry about me. I had a lot of fun playing volleyball and my stay in Shiratorizawa was worthwhile... because I spent it with you. That's more than enough for me. I'll always cheer for you, and be proud of you no matter what." Kenjirou reassures him.

It was really sad and painful, knowing that no matter how hard Tsutomu tried, they did not make it to nationals. But he promised Kenjirou that he will always have the same great amount of passion for his dream. After all, his greatest victory wasn't being able to go to nationals, but having Kenjirou by his side.

"Movie night with ice cream and oreo stack?" Tsutomu invites Kenjirou.

"I would love that." Kenjirou says before placing a kiss on Tsutomu's lips.

\--

Kenjirou decided to enter a medical school outside Miyagi after his high school graduation. Tsutomu was so proud and happy for him, and he knows Kenjirou will do great in his chosen career.

But the thought of being apart from Kenjirou terrified him. What would he do if he misses him so much? He wanted to stay with Kenjirou, but he doesn't want to get in the way of Kenjirou's aspirations.

"We'll call each other every night, right? And we'll still see each other on weekends. I'm super gonna miss you." Tsutomu pouted.

"It's not like I'm dying or something, relax. Of course we'll still do all of those things."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I promise."

"I love you, Kenjirou."

"I love you too, Tsutomu."

\--

Things got harder for the both of them. Tsutomu is now the captain of the volleyball club, giving all his best to lead the team to nationals. Academics are also giving him a hard time. He figures out how to manage his schedule so he can still have time to spend with Kenjirou.

Kenjirou, on the other hand, was also very busy with university. It was quite a struggle for him to adjust to the new environment he's now at, and his responsibilities just got more difficult and plentier.

They miss each other so much. The last time they saw each other was on Kenjirou's graduation. They really wanted to catch up with each other since it was getting lonelier, each passing day. They would still plan on going on a movie night, and try to make it a reality. And when they get the chance, they both shower each other with love, like it's something they could never get enough of.

"How's volleyball?" Kenjirou asks Tsutomu one evening. The latter let out a sigh.

"Still no better without you." The copper-head hit Tsutomu's arm lightly while chuckling.

"How's med school?" It was now the younger boy's turn to ask.

"Pretty hectic. I've only just begun but I'm already so tired. It makes me rethink about choosing this path."

"Oi. You can do this, okay? Never in my life have I doubted you. I'm certain that you'll be the best doctor ever someday."

"Thank you." Kenjirou stated happily while reaching for the pack of oreo. "Let me stack them this time. I'll beat your record."

"Bring it on." Tsutomu says, accepting Kenjirou's challenge.

\--

But keeping up with schoolworks and other responsibilities, plus their relationship was very difficult.

They started to talk lesser and lesser while Tsutomu was busy with his upcoming tournament, and Kenjirou preparing for his exams. They couldn't even spare at least little time for a phone call.

Tsutomu was scared of being forgotten by Kenjirou. Not that he's doubting Kenjirou's love for him. They haven't seen each other in the past few months, and haven't talked to each other for weeks, which made him really anxious. He tried to be patient, hoping that he'll get to spend more time with Kenjirou soon.

When he could no longer resist his longing for Kenjirou, he tried calling the other. After several rings, someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Not now, Tsutomu. Please. I've still got a lot of things to do. I'll call you back when I'm free, okay?"

"Okay. Just please take care of yourself. And don't overwork, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay bye."

"I love y-" but the other line hung up before Tsutomu could even finish his sentence.

It felt like eternity of misery. Tsutomu was afraid that this might go on forever. He misses Kenjirou so much. He wanted to feel his touch again, and hear his soft chuckles. He wanted to go out with him and escape the tedious work load he has.

He busied himself with volleyball, after all they have an upcoming match. How he wished Kenjirou would come to watch them play. He's still holding on Kenjirou's promise that he'll cheer for him and be proud of him come what may. If anything, he gives his best not for himself only, but also for Kenjirou. He badly wanted to receive compliments from him again, and share his victory with the person he loves the most.

On the day of the tournament, Tsutomu's eyes wandered to find a specific person in the crowd. He waited for Kenjirou with the same amount of enthusiasm he usually gives off. But Kenjirou bailed on him this time again. He didn't come to Tsutomu's match, didn't cheer him on, and comforted him in this lowest point of his life.

'It's fine. I didn't want him to come over just to watch us lose either.' Tsutomu thinks. He wanted to feel less guilty for not being able to fulfill his promise, as Kenjirou didn't fulfill his own promise as well. Upset and afflicted, he went home alone. No phone call from Kenjirou, not even a text message. No movie night this time. Ice cream and oreo won't give him solace as he's just all by himself. That night, Tsutomu just cried himself to sleep. 

More weeks passed, and Tsutomu hasn't heard from Kenjirou since he last called him before the match. He was anxious of calling Kenjirou as he didn't want to bother him like the last time he called. But he thought, maybe Kenjirou misses him so much too, and that he wouldn't mind spending a short time to talk to him. But then again, he thinks of a better plan. He thought of going to Kenjirou's university to surprise him. And so he did. The commute to Kenjirou's university was long, but Tsutomu was so excited to see him that he didn't mind.

He reached the university and was astounded by how big it was. It was almost twice as big as Shiratorizawa and was really packed with students, having their own business here and there. He asked some of the people about Kenjirou. And luckily, he made it to the copper-head's classroom.

"Kenjirou!" Tsutomu called.

The other man diverted his gaze from his manuscript to Tsutomu and was shocked to see him standing outside the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I came to surprise you. I missed you so much. I just thought, if you couldn't come to me, then I'm the one who'll come to you." Tsutomu said with his ever bright and wide smile. "Wanna grab some dinner after your class?"

"Tsutomu." The older man says briefly and firmly. "Let's stop this."

"What? What are you talking about? Let's just have some fun after your class. What time would it be ov-"

"Tsutomu! I said stop. I don't want to go out with you anymore."

Tsutomu felt his heart drop. "Why not? Didn't you miss me?" The other man groaned. "I'm so tired okay? I'm so preoccupied with my studies, and I still have a lot of things to do."

Tears started to form on the corner of the younger's eyes. "Are you tired of loving me?"

Kenjirou was momentarily taken aback. He thought of phrases to say to Tsutomu that wouldn't hurt him as much, but he already grew tired of thinking so he settled with being straightforward even if it means hurting him. "It's just not working anymore. We've got a lot more things to attend to now, and I just can't keep up anymore."

"But you promised to stay with me no matter what. Are you just going to break that promise?" His tears started to drop one by one until his face became damp of all the crying. "We can still work this out, right? You're just tired. I know that. I'll let you rest. Just please don't leave me." Tsutomu grabbed Kenjirou's hands.

"You're better off without me. Please don't wait for me anymore." Kenjirou removed Tsutomu's grip and started walking away.

"Kenjirou! Don't leave me." He called but Kenjirou's tracks did not halt, not even sparing him one last glance.

Kenjirou wiped the stray tear that ran down his cheek. 'This will be the last time I'll make you cry.'

\--

Kenjirou's trance was interrupted by the sound of the knocking of his door. Carefully, he prompted himself to get out of bed to see who the person was. He stood on wobbly legs, trying hard to keep his balance and from tripping over. He leaned on the the walls for support, and finally reached the door of his house.

His eyes widened as soon as he opened the door. There stood Tsutomu, who had grown so much, but still had his signature bowl cut. He threw himself into Tsutomu's arms, hugging him so tightly and savouring the other man' warmth. It was something he missed so much, and he was so shameless of doing that to the man he hurt so many times before.

He felt Tsutomu place his hand on his forehead. "Your fever's high. Have you eaten yet? By the way, I came here 'cause I got worried about you when you didn't say anything in the call."

"I missed you so much. I'm so sorry." Kenjirou says onto Tsutomu's chest. The taller man carried the copper-head and brought him back to his bedroom. He gently laid Kenjirou on his bed and spread his blanket across his body. "Wait for me, okay? I'll be right back."

Kenjirou still couldn't believe what's happening. Maybe this was the fever's effect, and that his mind was just playing tricks on him. But Tsutomu came back as he promised, putting a washcloth on his forehead. He reached for the younger's hand and placed it on his cheek. He slightly believed that this was all true, and he couldn't be happy enough to be reunited with Tsutomu.

"Tsutomu."

"Hmm?"

"Can you please be mine again?" Kenjirou humbly pleaded. He knows he doesn't deserve Tsutomu and that he'll never be a worthy recipient of his love. He's not expecting for Tsutomu to agree with his selfish request, but he really hopes he'll reach his heart again.

"You never lost me, Kenjirou. I was always yours."

Kenjirou perked up. He never expected Tsutomu to say that. All this time, he thought Tsutomu held a grudge against him for leaving him before. Kenjirou covered his mouth to supress his sobs. His vision blurred of the tears in his eyes, and his heart pounded so hard.

"I'm sorry for all the things I did to you back then. I was a jerk, and you did nothing but love me despite being someone who's so hard to love."

Tsutomu shook his head and wiped Kenjirou's tears. "I could never ask the world for anything else but you. I knew you'd come back."

Kenjirou hugged Tsutomu and buried his face on the crook of his neck. "I'm home now." He whispers.

"Welcome back, my love." Tsutomu says, glad that Kenjirou found his way back to his heart as he knows he'll never find anybody else he'd like to spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so so so much. Please help me grow as a writer. Comments are highly appreciated. Criticism would also be very helpful as I really want to improve my writing so much. Thank you, and I love you so much <3


End file.
